When A Marvel meets a Marvel
by Captain Ash
Summary: Carol Danvers is about to cast aside her identity as Miss Marvel and become Captain Marvel. But what if before her first mission in her new identity, she found out about a NEW Captain Marvel?


When A Marvel meets a Marvel

Avengers and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

Carol Danvers stood looking in the mirror. She was wearing her new costume, signifying her new status as Captain Marvel.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." She said aloud as she exited the room and began to head out. However before she left, the sound of a television caught her attention, a reporter saying the name "Captain Marvel". The blond powerhouse turned her attention toward the TV and saw a report of a man in his late twenties saving a bus load of people from from a crumbling bridge, wearing a red costume with a short white cape slung asymmetrically over his left shoulder. Apparently he was calling himself Captain Marvel and was in some small town in Michigan.

"What?" Carol asked as she saw the footage of the man easily lifting the bus and flying it to the other side of the bridge safely. While she was glad that the situation was well handled she couldn't believe her eyes. It was not the feat itself that had amazed her, as she had seen many more like it and above it. Someone had the nerve to call themselves Captain Marvel, even after all the people before that had bore that name and either gave it up or just weren't worthy of it.

If she was completely honest with herself she had never been to crazy about the idea of someone else taking Mar-Vell's mantle. She felt more comfortable with Noh-Varr during that short time he had used it, but was relieved when he had become The Protector. She felt the only people that should take the name were either herself as he had been one of the factors in her getting her powers, or Mar-Vell's son.

She glared slightly at the new Captain Marvel, a sunny smile on his face before flying off into the sky and away from the people he had saved. She decided to have a talk with him before this continued. She changed back into her Ms. Marvel costume, as it would make her more recognizable, and flew off towards Michigan in hopes of finding the new hero.

Carol reached the city the new Captain had been sighted in. She had no idea how to find him, but she assumed he would probably be on patrol and easy to find. She was shaken from her thoughts as a car began to honk it's horn down below her. She looked down and saw a car heading straight for a boy reading a comic book. She quickly flew down and stopped the car in it's tracks. Apparently the brakes had gone out and the driver lost control.

"Wow! Ms. Marvel? I'm your biggest fan!" The boy Carol had saved said as he ran up to the heroine. He was roughly 12 years old, had jet black hair and blue eyes and wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Uh, thanks. Just be more careful when you cross the street." Carol said as the boy just gave a big smile.

"I will! My name's Billy." He said as Carol ushered him over to the sidewalk.

"Nice to meet you Billy." Carol said as she was about to bid the boy a farewell and continue her search.

"So what are you doing here?" Billy asked, innocent eyes looking up at the Avenger.

"I'm actually looking for this new Captain Marvel." Carol said as she then gave Billy a wave goodbye and flew off into the air.

Carol flew for another few minutes before she heard the sound of thunder and lightning come from behind her. She turned, expecting it to be Thor coming to get her for a mission or something of the like. She was surprised to see the new Captain Marvel floating in front of her.

She could now get a better look at his costume, now that he was front and center. His cape had golden trim on it and he had a lightning bolt symbol on his chest and had yellow sash around his waist.

"Uh, hi?" He said, a nervous smile on his face.

"Let me tell you something. I've seen plenty of people take on the name Captain Marvel since the death of the first. Many of them are good people, but they never kept the name long. I was never comfortable with other people using his name, but just recently I decided to take it up to honor him. I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you go by something else."

Carol said sternly, causing the man before her to just float dumbfounded. After a moment he found his voice and said,

"I've always looked up to Captain Marvel. I had planned on going by Captain Thunder, but when those people asked me who I was the first thing that came out was Marvel. I don't think names are that big a deal. I mean as long as we stop people from getting hurt isn't that the thing that counts? But I'll stop calling myself Captain Marvel if you really want Miss."

Carol just looked at the man for a moment. Before anymore could be said, explosions could be heard from below. Both heroes looked down to see a giant robot with a clear dome on it's head and inside the dome was a small bald man with a pair of glasses.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER PEONS!" The bald man cackled as he shot his robot's laser cannon at random buildings. The red clad hero was about to fly down and stop him before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Need any help _Captain _Marvel?" Carol asked, giving a nod of approval, as the Captain just gave a sunny smile and replied,

"Holy moley! Sure!" The two heroes then flew down toward the robot. Captain Marvel turned to the Avenger flying next to him and said,

"Ms. Marvel?" She turned as the Captain smiled and said,

"Thanks." She nodded as the madman in the robot saw the Captain heading straight for him, Carol having flown around to hit from the back.

"BRING IT ON YOU BIG RED CHEESE!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
